PROJECT SUMMARY: MONOCLONAL ANTIBODY FACILITY (MAF) The importance of immunotherapy research to advancing the field of cancer biology and improving clinical outcomes has surged in recent years, prompting Science magazine to name cancer immunotherapy its 2013 Breakthrough of the Year. Recognition of the power of immunotherapy has heightened interest in and demand for rapid, affordable monoclonal antibody (MAb) services, and improved technologies are needed to provide cutting-edge, high-quality molecules required for today's science. The Monoclonal Antibody Facility (MAF) at MD Anderson is actively participating in this endeavor. The mission of the MAF is to produce de novo MAbs against newly discovered or existing antigens, and to purify unique high-quality custom MAbs in a timely and effective manner, with the value added of scientific advice and competitive prices. Dr. Laura Bover has directed the MAF since 2007, and in 2016 hired a senior research scientist, Dr. Roberto Rangel, who is bringing additional new technologies to the core. The number of MAbs produced in grant Yr42 has tripled when compared with the average of the previous grant period (48 in Yr42 and 16 on average for the previous grant period). Four MAF- generated MAbs have been licensed to pharmaceutical companies for clinical development, and additional MAbs have been licensed to biotechnology companies for in vitro use. In addition, the MAb anti-OX40, generated in 2012, has progressed to a phase I clinical trial. In the past 6-year period, the MAF has supported the research of 72 MD Anderson center members, representing all 16 CCSG programs, in contrast to 40 investigators in the previous grant period. MD Anderson has provided an additional $717,769 in capital equipment funds. MD Anderson members with peer-reviewed funding accounted for 90% of the usage, and 35% ($128,415) support is requested from the CCSG in Yr44. MAF supported 57 publications, with 35 publications (61%) in journals with an IF of >5 and 10 publications (18%) in journals with an IF of >10. The MAF Specific Aims are: 1) To produce, in a timely, effective manner at competitive prices, unique high-affinity, high-quality custom MAbs that are suitable for diverse applications that meet the cancer center users' requirements. 2) To provide consultation and assistance, including: a) selection and generation of appropriate antigen formats (peptides, proteins, or cells expressing the target); b) troubleshooting any antigen- or screening-related issues; c) characterization of the produced antibodies (PK, affinity, avidity, and competition); d) assay development for the particular applications and users' goals, including imaging, immunohistochemistry, diagnostic assays, crystallography, and preclinical and future therapeutic use; e) advice for IND filing and patent requirements; f) training and assistance on the subsequent screening (in users' hands) of the positive candidates selected by the MAF for the particular desired application.